murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RamWik
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hélène Joy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LaurenLlama15 (talk) 03:49, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Hi there! I wanted to give you a more than robot thank you for all you're doing on the wiki. I'm not on here as often as I should be, but I do get emails almost everyday about your contributions. It's becoming more and more up to date which is great! So, thanks again. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to drop by. LaurenLlama15 (talk) 02:26, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Lol whaa..?! No more pages that needs an image. Yummyd (talk) 02:01, September 18, 2015 (UTC)YummyD I'm so confused, because just yesterday was was adding images and now today it's all "completed". A mystery, yes, a mystery indeed. Yummyd (talk) 03:15, September 18, 2015 (UTC)YummyD Why thank you, and you too Joules. Yummyd (talk) 04:48, September 18, 2015 (UTC)Sunny Mystery solved, ish? So only the pages that need images are restored but the rest are still a-missing. Yummyd (talk) 23:15, September 18, 2015 (UTC)YummyD Editor Reminder Notes A goal, mastering the summary. A summary answers the who, what, where, when, why and how of the story (or episode), clearly understanding the script. A summary captures the gist of the source story, boiling it down to fewer words or sentences. More often, it is written in the present tense, retaining key ideas, facts, and examples that are crucial to the main storyline and structure of the original script. A good summary avoids inserting opinion, making personal commentaries or judgements (reserve those for essays, op-eds and commentaries.). Writing a summary is very much like a good journalist/reporter writing a concise short story about a bigger story. RamWik (talk) 03:13, October 12, 2015 (UTC) I was just about to comment that if you could start working on completing the summaries for all the episodes. Your edits are all very good from what I've seen! Keep up the good work. Additional images for newer episodes would also be greatly appreciated. I just may make you an admin soon! Thanks for all your help. LaurenLlama15 (talk) 03:14, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: editor to editor Hi there! Sorry for the late reply. Been super busy with school and work, don't have a lot of spare time on me. Thumbs up on updating pictures! Needs to be done! LaurenLlama15 (talk) 05:06, November 8, 2015 (UTC) SEO notes: Search engines, especially Google, want to send its web searchers (fans) to high-quality reliable websites. Sites with broken or dead hyperlinks, broken images, re-directed and error pages (404) can impact site rankings, search engine optimization (SEO) but mostly the visitors' overall experience. With that in mind, this wikia's Insight pages need to be constantly edited and updated. Summary vs Synopsis: While their purposes are the same, a condensed write-up of the key ideas and salient points of the original story in present tense, the term Summary is used for literary (scholarly) purposes and Synopsis is a more often used for commerical purposes. The current goal: on the MM Season Episodes and Guides the CBC's offical synopsis is used and on each episode article their synopsis is used as the opening paragraph. After the season has aired the Summary section of each episode is fleshed out more, but it is recommended that it not be a blow-by-blow recap of every scene in the episode. Nick Nolan Thanks for fixing the image on the pages. I couldn't get it in the right spot. ☺MMDA (talk) 00:44, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Adding Categories Hi thanks for the info I didn't know that. How do I find out about what categories the wiki has? Is there a page that lists them? Thank you. MMDA (talk) 11:15, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your help. MMDA (talk) 08:42, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Picture, Templates, and InfoBoxes I see. My apologies then. I simply wished to have an HD photo in place of a smaller, LQ one. Murali9395 (talk) 08:16, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering if you know why templates arent working right now? THANKSSYummyd (talk) 23:16, December 11, 2015 (UTC)Du Soleil Templates and InfoBoxes work in Classic Editor mode. One can edit an already existing InfoBox (to add photos and update information in either editing modes without needing to know html and markups. Just tested them both. RamWik (talk) 00:49, December 12, 2015 (UTC) HELLO! So it turns out that the Infobox Cast template (as of now) is the only one where it does not have any aditting fields. The rest are fine. Yummyd (talk) 01:26, December 14, 2015 (UTC)Soleil Hi, just have to say what a great job you do every day keeping this wikia updated!-- 07:41, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Connections? HELLO! I was wondering where you get all of the to-be-released Murdoch Mysteries info. Are you personally connected to the creators of the show, or something of the like? (if so, WOW SO COOL) Yummyd (talk) 05:08, March 4, 2016 (UTC)YUMMYD Shhhh - need to keep my sources close-to-the-vest ;-) Will be taking a ''hiatus ''since all the episode pages are up now. Look for the return of a former nemesis (evil Eva?) in the final episode, who will impact the William-Julia relationship as their navigate through this rough patch (loss of Roland), cliff-hanger possibilities abound. RamWik (talk) 15:54, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Editors' Request List for 2017 If you have requests and/or suggestions for Content Editors, you can leave them here, with the understanding that an immediate (instant- in real time) response/action is not promised: Wanted Criminal Pages: '''New Articles for Criminals are needed from episodes starting with Season 7, when they start to "thin out" followed by S8 and S9. RamWik (talk) 21:38, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Congrats on becoming Admin, agree with "well deserved"! Great job on updating the Top Nav Bar's Popular pages menu, makes more sense now!! Thank you. 22:47, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I was wondering if you think it would be a great idea (because I certainly do) if we work together and fix up certain pages to make sure it is as completed as possible. But, the thing is that I may or may not be able to consistently edit on a routine basis. I will certainly try my best though. Also, if you are confortable with it, if we share social media to communicate more efficiently?? Thanks very much, Yummyd (talk) 21:23, January 15, 2017 (UTC)YummyD Hi! I was thinking of Episode Pages in particular, and facebook is a good choice! Yummyd (talk) 07:07, January 19, 2017 (UTC)YummyD No prob, Bob! And the Christmas Specials page is so magnificent (oh how can I possibly create beauty?). But I do have some questions though: 1. Should there be a Synopis heading where it is the brief plot (if any) of the episode that is officially approved by the show's creators? 2. Are summaries a retelling of the episode? As I feel like the summary of The Devil Wears Whalebone is a bit much. 3. If there are actual transcripts of the episodes, would it be possible to request them and make subpages for the transcripts of the episodes? 4. Concerning pictures used for the infoboxes for Episodes, what certain criteria has to be met for an image to be the one chosen for the infobox, or is there an official title card (?) that I know nothing about? And this is my rough draft to a newer template for Episode pages: *Brief Intro *Official Synopsis *Summary/Plot *Trivia (Character Rev., Continuity, Historical Ref., fall under this category) *Errors *Transcript (if any) *Cast *Gallery Thanks for taking you time to read this;) And again beautiful work on the Christmas Specials pages! :) Yummyd (talk) 05:48, January 20, 2017 (UTC)YummyD '''DIALOGUE vs QUOTES Let me clarify about using dialogue, while actual dialogues are not usually used in summaries, quotes are often used. RamWik (talk) 17:52, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Agree about the quotes! MM fans often search for when a quote (that becomes a trope) was said. Most of the time it is better to quote the characters accurately as it honors the writers too. 00:16, January 24, 2017 (UTC) And Thanks for cleaning up the Mild Mild West page and other entries, too!! 18:00, February 2, 2017 (UTC) MMwikia Q&A Hey RamWik i to am a fan of Murdoch Mysetries but hey can ki ask you something,why dose this Wiki dosent have some image of Murdoch and his team in background and some icon-symbol that will tell fans this is Murdoch Wiki not some fanfiction Wiki but also why arent there any other below Murdoch Mysteries Wiki page afflitated other CBC Tv Shows and Series.Just asking.Kunica (talk) 13:12, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kunica, thanks for asking. Since your talk page is not activiated, here is my response: *In the process of adding MM icon/logo, but which one because we do not want to be confused with MM facebook and twitter page, not to mention CBC's MM page's look and style. A reminder that this fandom site has no direct connection to Murdoch Mysteries, its producers or creators, so we have to be mindful of how we use their promo and brand materials. *Find that Background images are "busy" given Fandom's promotional ads and banners loading on top, sometimes impacting load-time on some browsers; they do not load as background on mobile versions at all. So we have mix feelings about background images at this time. Not quite sure what you mean by "afflitated other CBC" shows precisely? We do have links to CBC throughout related articles at this time, but we do not promote other CBC shows unless they have some reference to Murdoch Mysteries. Perhaps LaurenLlama15 can answer this one better than I? RamWik (talk) 17:53, March 28, 2017 (UTC) So wait is this an Fanon,Fanfiction or Offical Murdoch Mysteries Wiki. Kunica, this is a wiki site on FANDOM powered by '''Wikia and has no direct connection to '''Murdoch Mysteries, its producers or creators; this site is an evolving Encyclopedia edited by knowledgeable MM fans. RamWik (talk) 18:05, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Editing during this Summer FYI: Admin will be doing some housekeeping on this wiki as we prepare to update the site for consitency in style and to be more mobile friendly. So some pages will be temporarily "locked" during this process. Thank you for your patience. Like Station House No. #4, we are in lockdown mode, so signing in is required to edit until further notice. Don't panic, as the Fall return of Murdoch Mysteries nears, this site will return to its open mode, especially during Season 11. Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood Guest Cast Question Hi there! I'm almost finished with the guest cast for Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood but I was wondering if you needed me to do a character page for the builder that's listed in the guest cast? Or just his actor's page? CharlieHiggins (talk) 18:21, July 28, 2017 (UTC)CharlieHiggins